


Lyokostar 1: Megastar 4: When The Lie Works

by WindySilver



Series: Lyokostar 1 [9]
Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySilver/pseuds/WindySilver
Summary: One of the Megastar oneshots which tell about Mary's life behind the scenes. It's once again time for Mary to escape XanaWilliam and the death his sword would bring. After (she believes) she has lost her enemy, a meditation session causes her to come into contact with a nickname she would remember for long: "Xanastein".
Series: Lyokostar 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805602
Collections: Lyokostar





	Lyokostar 1: Megastar 4: When The Lie Works

Mary ran on the Forest Sector and looked behind her but did not see anything. It could be nothing else than a trick, so Mary ran even faster until she found herself at the edge. There William finally showed himself again.  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Mary groaned. Then she realized that she was near enough to the end of the sector to be able to call the Transporter, and that she did. William lunged at her while the white ball came and did its job, but at the Arena only one person came out of it.

Even though the imminent danger was over, Mary knew that she could not stay and wait when the wall opened; William could come after her with the Transporter soon. Mary started running without knowing if her enemy would continue his chase. For better or worse, she could never stay put.

Mary stopped only at the Core Chamber. "That was close." After waiting a while, watching the entrance to the Core Chamber, she stated that she would be safe at least long enough to check the situation on Earth. Mary sat down and started meditating to see how things were this time.

Satisfied, the dragon girl could note that the situation was under control on Earth. This time, Aelita and Odd did not show William's clone a bad example with which it could get trouble for itself. Hoping that she would be safe for long enough to hear the end of the Lyoko Warrior's discussion, Mary stayed to listen to the group's talk. Perhaps this time she would hear something interesting.  
"Are you sure you want to erase the old one? The replica did fight for you against the real William," Aelita remarked.  
"Yes, I know, but ummm... actually, when I created it, I used some pre-existing programs that were already in the supercomputer. They'd been created by Franz Hopper. I did it to speed things up, but... I think they might've been some of the same ones that developed the personality of... X.A.N.A.," Jeremy told.  
"Oh, nice one, Frankenstein. Better find William ASAP or we'll have a Xanastein junior on our hands!" Odd said. Mary snorted with laughter.  
"Or much worse, a human being," Yumi said. Mary's laughter stopped abruptly. _A real human out of the clone?_  
"That could never happen. Without that upgrade, William's clone will never be more than a program," Jeremy stated.

Mary felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. Time must have run out. When she opened her eyes, she saw XanaWilliam and a blue Manta in front of her.  
"And what have you gotten to hear now?" the XanaWarrior asked, floating above Mary as a threatening essence. The Manta waited behind him patiently.  
"Nothing interesting. They happened to figure out how to free the real William for good through the previous attack. The recovery program is already complete and they're on their way to the factory to use it as we speak," Mary lied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. XanaWilliam's expression full of the feeling of superiority faded into confusion.

After pondering for a while XanaWilliam left with the Manta following him to ensure the veracity of the claim. When he was outside of earshot, Mary started to laugh. She could not believe that the quick fib had actually worked. At least X.A.N.A. apparently believed in her word!  
"Good riddance!" Mary shouted down. XanaWilliam did not hear it anymore nor did X.A.N.A. listen in its rush anyway.

The lie had worked once, but Mary knew that the second time would not come. It was once again time to change the location — as well as the tactic.

One of the secrets from Lyoko's worst era. No continuation.


End file.
